jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek25/Moje one - party
Ten blog będzie inny niż moje wcześniejsze opka. Będę tu wstawiać niepowiązane ze sobą historie. Od razu muszę uprzedzić, że nexty będą pojawiały się w nieregularnych odstępach czasowych. Mniej więcej raz na miesiąc. ''' Czuję, że jesteś obok Stoję nad brzegiem. Delikatne, morskie fale obmywają moje stopy. Mój wzrok kieruję na zachodzące słońce. Widzę jak w tafli wody odbijają się te piękne kolory. Puchowe obłoki krążą po niebie stwarzając różnorodne kształty. Moje oczy stają się mokre. Po policzkach spływają gorące łzy. Tak bardzo chciałabym abyś tu stał. Otarł moją twarz. W taki sposób jak kiedyś. Wyobrażam sobie ciepło twojego ciała. Wyjątkową radość, którą zawsze roztaczałeś w swoim otoczeniu bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Twój dotyk, który zawsze działał na mnie jak lekarstwo. Nie było osoby, która umiałaby pocieszyć mnie tak jak ty kiedy stałam na granicy moich nerwów. Byłeś lekiem na całe zło, moim ukochanym wybawicielem. Jednym ruchem odganiałeś dręczące mnie koszmary. Drobnym pocałunkiem rozświetlałeś mój dzień. Twój uśmiech ... zawsze był szczery. Ufałam ci bezgranicznie. Liczyłam się z twoim zdaniem nawet, gdy było głupie. Wybaczałam błędy, które popełniałeś. A ty w zamian darzyłeś mnie prawdziwą miłością. Tego uczucia nie zapomnę nigdy. Mimo tego, że nie możesz stać tutaj, obok mnie wierzę, że jesteś niedaleko. Całym ciałem czuję twoją obecność. W zielonych krzewach widzę twoje kochane oczy. W błękitnym niebie dostrzegam twoje myśli, a gdy wpatruję się w to zachodzące słońce przypominam sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Każdy moment, każdą chwilę, którą spędziliśmy razem. Te dobre jak i złe dni. Nasze wieczorne loty na smokach. Dzień, w którym mi się oświadczyłeś. Nie żałuję ani sekundy spędzonej z tobą. Głęboko w sercu chowam te wspomnienia, bojąc się kiedyś je zgubić. Wierzę, że mimo tego, że jesteś już w innym świecie będziesz o mnie pamiętał. Daję ci moje słowo. Ja nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. Nagle słyszę cichy szept. Rozglądam się wokoło szukając źródła dźwięku. Nikogo nie ma. Energicznie wstaję z ziemi. Coś karze mi spojrzeć na skałę nieopodal. Zerkam tam i staję się sparaliżowana. Otwieram szerzej oczy, aby przekonać się czy to jest prawda. Tak. To się dzieje naprawdę. Z niedowierzaniem podchodzę do skały. Przejeżdżam powoli po napisie. Rozumiem, że to znak od niego. On cały czas jest obok. Zaczynam płakać ze szczęścia i jeszcze raz czytam tak ważne dla mnie słowa. Kochałem, kocham i zawsze będę cie kochał Astrid. Droga do wybaczenia nie jest łatwa To nie jest takie proste. Tak trudno to zrozumieć. Przecież nie proszę o niestworzone rzeczy. Chciałabym tylko, aby on się tym przejął. Chyba za dużo o tym myślę. To był błąd. Największy jaki popełniłam w całym życiu. Byłam głupia i teraz cierpię. Przez niego. Przez tego okrutnego drania. Największego palanta jaki po tym świecie chodzi. Czemu to musiałam być ja? Taka głupiutka, naiwna dziewczyna. Pytam się dlaczego to tak boli? Czemu nie moge o nim zapomnieć. On już pewnie nie pamięta jak się nazywam, a ja tu płaczę. Wszystko go interesowało. Wszystko tylko nie ja. Byliśmy razem siedem lat. Siedem długich lat. To chyba coś znaczyło. Jednak jedynie dla mnie. Tak tego żałuję. Gdy o nim myślę to jestem wściekła, ale również rozpromieniona. Tyle się wydarzyło. Te wspomnienia nigdy mnie nie opuszczą. I kto by pomyślał, że to zaczęło się niewinnie. Przypadkowe zderzenie w parku. Przyniosło tyle szczęścia, szczerych rozmów, przyjaźni, wspaniałego uczucia, zrozumienia, przygód. To naprawdę tak ma się skończyć? Każde z nas pójdzie w inną stronę. Już się nie zobaczymy i będziemy wspominać te cudowne chwile, gdy byliśmy razem. Nie dam rady. Nie wytrzymam bez niego. Moje serce cierpi i jedynie on może temu zapobiec. Wiem, że zranił mnie bardzo mocno, ale przecież nikt nie jest idealny. Popełniamy błędy. To normalne. Tu chodzi o to, że one mają nas czegoś nauczyć. Przebaczać. W końcu nie sztuką jest zrobienie komuś przykrości, lecz skrucha jaką potem odczuwamy. Przecież on przychodził do mnie. Błagał, abym mu wybaczyła, że to co zrobił jest straszne i ogromnie tego żałuje. On żałuje. Czemu ja wcześniej tego nie zrozumiałam. Moja głowa najwyraźniej była przepełniona myślami i dlatego nie funkcjonowałam normalnie. Jednakże teraz już wiem, co muszę zrobić. Szybko narzuciłam na siebie kurtkę i pobiegłam tam gdzie to się zaczęło. On na mnie czekał. Wiedział, że w końcu mu przebaczę, ale widząc jego minę wnioskuję, że zdziwił się, że tak szybko. Podeszłam do drzewa, o które się opierał. Stanęłam przed nim i otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Widziałam jak z nutką nadziei w tych swoich, niepowtarzalnych oczach wyczekuje mojej odpowiedzi. - Czkawka, musimy pogadać. – powiedziałam stanowczo. Ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa. - Wiem, Astrid - spuścił wzrok - To, co ci zrobiłem jest niewybaczalne. Zrozumiem, jeśli mnie zostawisz. Zasłużyłem na to. Chciałbym tylko, abyś wzięła to. - otworzył moją dłoń i położył na niej pierścionek zaręczynowy. Zdziwiłam się ogromnie - Miałem ci go dać za nim to wszystko się zaczęło. Jest przeznaczony tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że go przyjmiesz i gdy o nim pomyślisz przypomnę ci sie w tej lepszej stronie. Przepraszam cię za wszytko Astrid. Wiedz, że już nigdy cię nie zranię. Odejdę i zostawię cię w spokoju. Już nigdy mnie nie zobaczysz. Wycofam się z twojego życia i nasza znajomość będzie wydawała się snem. - zapatrzył się w moje oczy i głośno przełknął ślinę. Odwrócił się i zaczął iść przez siebie. Nadal nie dotarło do mnie to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Ten pierścionek i te słowa... to za dużo jak na jeden raz. Właśnie tracę tą ostatnią szansę na bycie z nim. Z moim księciem z bajki. Nie mogę tak stać. Bezczynność mnie zabija. - Czkawka, stój! - krzyknęłam tak głośno, że wszyscy ludzie zwrócili swój wzrok na mnie. Wszyscy, ale nie on. Spięłam się i ruszyłam za nim. Muszę go dogonić. Nie mogę go stracić. Dobiegłam do niego. Dzieliło nas niecałe dziesięć metrów – Czkawka! Błagam nie zostawiaj mnie! - zaczęłam płakać - To nie może się tak skończyć. Ja cię kocham i nigdy nie przestałam. - szatyn odwrócił się. Jego spojrzenie utkwiło w moich oczach. Zrobił parę niepewnych kroków i stanął centralnie przede mną. Pogłaskał mnie po policzku i pocałował najdelikatniej jak potrafił. - Ja też cię kocham, Astrid. Po prostu boję się, że mi nie wybaczysz .- spuścił wzrok. - Już dawno to zrobiłam idioto. – złapał mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Nasze ciała się stykały. Lewą ręką wyjął z mojej kieszeni pierścionek i uklęknął. - Astrid, czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na ziemi i wyjdziez za mnie? - Oczywiście. - nałożył mi na palec pierścionek i opkręcił wokół siebie – Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy mnie nie zostawisz. Że już zawsze będziesz przy mnie. - Obiecuję. Być może miłość jest bliżej niż ci się wydaje ... Smutna blondynka siedziała na szpitalnej ławce. Opierała zmęczoną głowę o prawą rękę. Po jej policzkach płynęły gorzkie łzy. Dziewczyna nie spała już 30 godzin, więc zmęczenie zaczęło dawać o sobie znać. Jej powieki kleiły się do snu, ale nie dawała za wygraną. Uparcie odganiała od siebie myśl o spaniu. W tej chwili liczy się jedynie jej brat. Jego życie stoi na włosku przez jej byłego chłopaka. ,,Co im znów przyszło do głowy?'' Dziewczyna zadręczała się tym pytaniem. Jak bardzo nieodpowiedzialnym człowiekiem trzeba być, aby wymyślić coś tak głupiego? Nagle usłyszała zaniepokojony, męski głos. '' - Szpadka, powinnaś się przespać. Siedzisz tu już kupę czasu. Jak coś będzie wiadomo to od razu cię obudzę. - Nie. Już wcześniej wam mówiłam, żebyście dali mi spokój. - Myślałem, że tak odpowiesz, więc kupiłem ci kawę. - Sączysmark podał blondynce gorący napój i usiadł obok niej - Wiesz może, co stało się Eretowi? - blondynka zgramoliła go wzrokiem. - Nie wspominaj mi o nim. Najpierw mnie zdradza, a potem chce zabić mi brata. Niech się cieszy, że lekarze nie pozwalają mi do niego wejść. Inaczej byłby już martwy. - Nawet, gdy Mieczyk leży na bloku operacyjnym to ty i tak jesteś zadziorna. Właśnie temu cię kocham. - ostatnie zdanie chłopak powiedział pod nosem, ale dziewczyna je usłyszała i udała, że wcale tak nie było. Od zawsze lubiła Sączysmarka. Wkurzała go. Robiła mu żarty, a chłopak nie pozostawał jej dłużny. Nigdy nie patrzyła na niego w ten sposób jaki on na nią. Traktowała go jak przyjaciela, nikogo więcej. Jako pierwszy pocieszył ją po rozstaniu z Eretem. Nie chciała tego przyznać, ale udało mu się najlepiej z całej paczki. Do tego to właśnie on, nikt inny tylko ten chłopak wspiera ją teraz, gdy tak ogromnie tego potrzebuje. Poznała go z innej, uczuciowej strony, o której istnieniu nie miała pojęcia. Dotarło do niej, że chłopak nie jest jej obojętny. Szczerze mówiąc nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niego. Szpadka oparła się o ramię Sączysmarka i zamknęła oczy. Czuła się przy nim bezpieczna. Odganiał od niej cały niepokój i zastępował go stoickim spokojem. Chłopak widząc zachowanie dziewczyny oparł się mocno o oparcie krzesła, dając przyjaciółce większą wygodę. Siedzieli tak razem długą chwilę. Było im całkiem przyjemnie. Wyczekiwali kiedy skończy się operacja Mieczyka, ale nie denerwowali się tak jak wcześniej. Byli dobrej myśli. Wierzyli, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Szpadka nigdy nie sądziła, że Sączysmark może być taki miły. Nagle na korytarzu pojawił się Eret. Stawiał bardzo małe kroki strając się nie upaść. Miał zabandażowaną głowę i prawą rękę w gipsie. Stanął naprzeciwko siedzących przyjaciół i wyciągnął zdrową dłoń, aby obudzić śpiącą Szpadkę. Sączysmark zauważywszy zachowanie chłopaka szybko podnióśł się krzesła i go odepchnął. - Eret, co ty robisz? – dłonie czarnowłosego zacisnęły się w pięści – Wystraczająco już nabroiłeś. Prawie zabiłeś jej brata. – wycedził przez zęby – Ona cię nienawidzi. Zrozum to. - To nie twoja sprawa. Dlatego zabierz stąd swoje cztery litery i daj mi porozmawiać z moją dziewczyną. - Jaką dziewczyną. Koleś, ona z tobą zerwała trzy tygodnie temu. - A to ty nic nie wiesz. Wróciliśmy do siebie przed wczoraj. – Sączysmark założył ręce na pierś i zaczął się śmiać. - Jesteś tego pewien? - Tak. – odpowiedział pewnie brunet. - Wiesz, to ciekawe, bo dzisiaj, gdy wypowiedziałem twoje imię to prawie zwymiotowała. - Na pewno nie. Kłamiesz, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie jesteś o mnie zazdrosny. - A niby czemu miałbym być zazdrosny o takiego matoła jak ty? - Mów sobie, co chcesz. I tak wiem swoje. Widzę jak na nią patrzysz. - Nic o mnie nie wiesz. - Wiem dużo przyjacielu. – powiedział z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. - Spływaj stąd, bo ci nogi powyrywam. – Sączysmark był nieźle wkurzony. - Akurat. Taka ciamajda jak ty nawet muchy nie złapie, nie mówiąc już nic pobiciu kapitana drużyny zapaśniczej. Obudwu chłopaków stanęło blisko siebie. Wściekłym wzrokiem patrzyli na siebie nawzajem. Ręka Smarka z ogromną prędkością zmierzała do twarzy Ereta. Do celu dzieliły ją jedynie milimetry. W tej samej chwili z krzesła poderwała się Szpadka i odsunęła wściekłego przyjaciela od jej byłego chłopaka. - Eret wynoś się stąd! Leć do tej swojej laluni, a nas zostaw w spokoju! – blondynka przysunęła się do przyjaciela. - Ale sobie pocieszenie znalazłaś. – oznajmił szorstko Eret. - Sączysmark jest dziesięć razy lepszy od ciebie. Zastanawiam się, co ja takiego w tobie widziałam. -Na pewno wiesz skarbie. – czarnowłosy nie wytrzymał już i uderzył chłopaka w twarz, tym samym łamiąc mu nos. Po oddziale rozniósł się głośny okrzyk bólu. Natychmiast do nastolatków podbiegł lekarz i złapał krwiawiącego chłopaka. - To jest szpital, a nie miejsce do bójek! Pokaż tu chłopcze swój nos. – Eret podszedł do mężczyzny i złpał się za pulsujący punkt twarzy. - Pożałujesz tego Smark! - Spokój, albo wezwę policję. – lekarz odwrócił się do ciemnowłosego – A ty chłopcze nie myśl, że to ujdzie ci na sucho. Cały budynek jest monitorowany. – mężczyzna podrapał się po brodzie – Najpierw zajmę się pacjentem, ale potem wrócę do ciebie. Eret razem z lekarzem zniknęli za rogiem, a Sąszysmark usiadł na krześle i głośno wypuścił powietrze z ust. Szpadka stanęła naprzeciw niego i przybiła chłopakowi piątkę. - Za co to? – chłopak był zmieszany. - Za to, że ten debil w końcu oberwał. – oboje się uśmiechnęli – A w ogóle to dzięki. - Nie ma za co. Już od dawna chciałem to zrobić, ale on z tobą chodził i nie wypadało. - Słuchaj, to co on mówił to prawda? - Czyli ty jednak nie spałaś? – chłopak nerwowo podrapał się po głowie. - Słyszałam całą waszą rozmowę. - Wiesz, on tylko tak gadał, aby mnie wkurzyć. - Naprawdę? - Yyyy… - To szkoda, bo wiesz ja cię lubię. - Ja też cię lubię. – chłopak wstał i zbliżył się do dziewczyny. - Ale ja cię lubię, lubię. Sączysmark złapał podbródek Szpadki, przyciągnął od siebie i namiętnie ją pocałował. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna podeszła jeszcze bliżej i oddała mu pocałunek. - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też. Minęła niespełna godzina, a lekarz wyszedł z Sali operacyjnej delikatnie uśmiechnięty. Szpadka jak oparzona zerwała się z krzesła i stanęła naprzeciw mężczyny. - Mam do przekazania ważne informacje. – mina blondynki spoważniała – Pani brat ma uszkodzone nerwy w prawej dłoni. - O Thorze. – szepnęła. Nagle obok niej pojawił się Sączysmark i mocno ją przytulił. Dziewczyna oparła się o chłopaka i dalej słuchała lekarza. - Niestety nie udało nam się ich naprawić, ale – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się – jeśli chłopak przystąpi do rehabilitacji, ma szansę odzyskać 90% sprawności kończyny. - Słyszałaś? Wszystko będzie w porządku. – po policzku dziewczyny zaczęły lecieć łzy. - Przepraszam, ale muszę zostawić was samych. – oznajmił lekarz i poszedł przed siebie. - Smark, nie mogę uwierzyć … on żyje… - Mówiłem ci. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – chłopak pocałował dziewczynę na znak, że nigdy jej nie opuści. Miłości się nie wybiera … miłość się kocha '''Z okazji walentynek napisałam one - parta. Z góry uprzedzam, że nie będzie zbyt radosny. Cóż, takie mam nastawienie do tego święta. Jedna wiadomość, jedno słowo … przekreśliło moje życie na zawsze. Wszystkim wydaję się to takie odległe. Myślą, że to do nich nie dotrze. Są naiwni. Sądzą, że dobrych ludzi nie spotykają złe rzeczy. Są tacy głupi. Najchętniej podbiegłabym do nich i i uderzyła w głowy. Może wtedy by to zrozumieli. Mogłabym im pomóc. Naprowadzić. Wyjaśnić wszystko. Ale nie. Moje ego wygrało. Myślałam tylko o sobie. Nie zważałam na innych. Teraz są tego skutki. Leżę na szpitalnej Sali podłączona do głośnej maszyny. Wokół nie ma nikogo. Zostałam sama. Zupełnie sama. Piski respiratora coraz bardziej działają mi na nerwy. Problem w tym, że nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Nic. Rozumiesz? Już nigdy nie zobaczę przyjaciół, rodziny, świata. Nie wypowiem słów „Kocham cię”. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko się zdarzyło, bo zabrakło mi odwagi… ''- Czkawka! – krzyknęłam radośnie – Nie uciekaj! – chłopak puścił mi oczko i nadal uciekał z moją czapką w ręce.'' ''- Nie zasłużyłaś, aby ją dostać. – powiedział śmiejąc się.'' ''- Czyżby? W takim razie, co mam zrobić? – zapytałam, a zielonooki stanął i uniół brew.'' ''- Jesteś inteligentną dziewczynką. Na pewno coś wymyślisz. – posłał mi niewinny uśmieszek.'' ''- Ty cwaniaku! Myślisz, że będę cię całować, abyś mi czapkę oddał? Grubo się mylisz. – oznajmiwszy, odwróciłam się do niego plecami usiłowałam powstrzymać śmiech.'' ''- Moja księżniczka strzela focha? – rzekł i nie wiem kiedy znalazł się przede mną.'' Nałożył mi na głowę moją własność i przylgnął do moich ust. Zarzuciłam swoje ręce na jego szyję i mocniej wpiłam się w jego usta. Po chwili się od niego oderwałam i spojrzałam w jego roześmiane jak u małego dziecka, oczy. ''- Zawsze będę cię kochał. – powiedział.'' ''- A ja obiecuję, że nigdy cię nie opuszczę.'' Żadne z nas nie wiedziało jak bardzo się myli… ''- Ej, zakochańce! – zawołała Szpadka.'' ''- Oj, siostra. Daj im spokój. Kiedy ty w końcu zrozumiesz, że oni świata poza sobą nie widzą. – dodał Mieczyk.'' ''- Czy ty mi zawsze wszystko musisz popsuć? – spytała z wyrzutem.'' ''-Popatrz na nich. – powiedział blondyn i wskazał na pogrążonych we śnie Astrid i Czkawkę. Byli do siebie przytulenia, a na ich twarzach widniały delikatne uśmiechy. – Szkoda im przeszkadzać.'' ''- Wiesz, brat? – chłopak zaprzeczył głową – Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu muszę się z tobą zgodzić.'' Szłam białym korytarzem. Jasne ściany, blady sufit … wszystko takie smutne. Moje nogi odmawiały współpracy, ale musiałam tam dojść. Szpital to nie jest miejsce dla mnie… ''- Mamo? –zapytała smutna dziewczyna.'' ''- Tak, skarbie? – kobieta zerknęła na córkę.'' ''- Boję się. Co jeśli okaże się najgorsze? – blondynka bawiła się swoimi palcami – Co jeśli jednak jestem chora?'' ''- Na pewno nie jesteś.'' ''- A jeśli tak? Wiesz, że mam ogromnego pecha. – dodała przestraszona.'' ''- Ja… - kobieta nie zdążyła skończyć zdania, bo przerwał jej głos lekarza.'' ''- Zapraszam panie. – wszyscy udali się do gabinetu lekarskiego – Niestety mam smutne wieści. '' ''- Słuchamy uważnie. – matka złapała córkę za rękę.'' ''- Zrobiliśmy jeszcze dodatkowe testy, ponieważ wyniki wyszły pozytywne.'' ''- I…? – dopytywała się starsza blondynka.'' ''- Pańska córka ma raka.'' Do tej chwili pamiętam jak mężczyzna wypowiadał te słowa. Non stop obijają mi się o uszy. Były takie ciężkie. Nie mogłam pojąć, dlaczego los tak mnie ukarał. Za co? Dlaczego? Po co? Czym na to zasłużyłam? Minęło naprawdę dużo czasu zanim to do mnie dotarło. Przez tydzień nie chodziłam do szkoły. Nie dałam rady spojrzeć przyjaciołom w twarz i powiedzieć, że już niedługo ich opuszczę. Przede wszystkim nie dałam rady spotkać Czkawki. Obiecałam mu, że nigdy go nie opuszczę. ''- Ej, Astrid? Halo, ziemia do Astrid. Jesteś tam? – pytała czarnowłosa.'' ''- Czkawka, co się z nią dzieje? – chłopak założył ręce na pierś.'' ''- Nie wiem. Ostatnio się tak zachowuje. Do nikogo się nie odzywa. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzy.'' ''- Tak mi jej szkoda. Zamknęła się w sobie. Najgorsze, że nikt nie wie czemu. – dodała Heathera i razem z Czkawką odeszli zostawiając mnie samą na szkolnym korytarzu.'' Byłam już coraz bliżej. Jedynie dwadzieścia kroków dzieliło mnie od błogiego spokoju. Zaczęłam odliczać: Jeden…dwa…trzy…cztery… ''- Czkawka, zostaw mnie w spokoju! – krzyknęłam, próbując wyrwać się z jego mocnego uścisku.'' ''- Nie. Powiedz mi, co się stało? Dlaczego się zmieniłaś?'' ''- Ja… - moje gardło się zacisnęło –Ja…'' ''- Błagam, chcę ci pomóc.'' ''- Ja…maaam…raaaka. – powiedziałam przez łzy.'' ''- Astrid, co ty bredzisz.'' ''- Wiedziałam, że mi nie uwierzysz. – chłopak mocniej przycisnął mnie do siebie.'' ''- Naprawdę? Masz raka? Czemu wcześniej mi nie powiedziałaś? Pomógłbym ci? Przeszlibyśmy przez to razem.'' ''- Czy ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz?! – po moich policzkach lały się łzy – Co byś zrobił dowiadując się, że mam raka? Płakałbyś? Krzyczał? A może w ogóle byś się tym nie przejął!?'' ''- Astrid, jak możesz tak mówić? Przecież ja…'' ''- Zostaw mnie w świętym spokoju! – krzyknęłam i wyrwałam się z jego uścisku. Pobiegłam przed siebie. Sama już nie wiem dokąd.'' To już tu. Stałam za na parapecie, na dziesiątym piętrze szpitala. Oderwałam od siebie wszystkie kable, kroplówkę. Resztą sił tu dotarłam. Chciałam zrobić rzecz ostateczną. Zakończyć to życie. Wolałabym już nie żyć niż istnieć na tym świecie ze świadomością, że mam raka. Przypomniałam sobie wszystkie chwile spędzone razem z Czkawką, przyjaciółmi, rodziną. Nie chciałam, a może nie potrafiłam już dalej żyć. Wszyscy odwrócili się ode mnie. Nie dziwię się im. Byłam chamska, niemiła, wredna. Po prostu bałam się ich reakcji. Prosiłam ich, aby zostawili mnie samą. Spełnili moją prośbę. Zostałam sama. Zupełnie sama. Już nikt mi nie przeszkodzi. - Żegnaj świecie. – powiedziałam i zeskoczyłam. Moje oczy od razu się zamknęły. Wszystko mnie bolało. Nic nie widziałam. Nie mogłam poruszyć żadną kończyną. Jedynym narządem, który działał był słuch. - I co z nią? – zapytał zaniepokojony chłopak. - Na szczęście nic się nie stało. Zdążyłeś w ostatnie chwili. – oznajmił mężczyzna i wyszedł. - Cholera, Astrid! Gdybym przyszedł tu wcześniej nic by się nie stało! Mogłaś przeze mnie umrzeć! Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! Słyszysz? – w tej chwili udało mi się otworzyć oczy. - Czkawka? - wyszeptałam. - Astrid? Obudziłaś się. Nareszcie. – brunet usiadł na krześle obok mojego łóżka i złapał mnie za rękę - Już nigdy tego nie rób, rozumiesz? -… - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Dlaczego chciałaś się zabić? - Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że wy wszyscy przeze mnie cierpicie. Gdybym nie żyła wszystko byłoby dobrze. - Jak możesz tak mówić? – zbulwersował się Czkawka – Rak to nie koniec świata. Pomożemy ci, wszyscy. -Naprawę? – zapytałam. - Naprawdę. – odpowiedział i pocałował mnie w usta. - Czkawka, przepraszam popsułam ci walentynki. - Astrid, obiecaj mi coś. – chłopak spojrzał w jej oczy – Już nigdy mnie nie opuścisz, prawda? - Ja… - milczałam chwilę – Obiecuję. - To moje najlepsze walentynki. – rzekł radosny chłopak. - Dlaczego? Przecież ja mogłam… - Ty żyjesz. To najlepszy prezent jaki mógłbym od kogokolwiek dostać. Dziękuję. Kochałem, a ty kłamałaś... Z okazji tego, że zbliża się Wielkanoc i dzieki temu, że mam trochę czasu postanowiłam napisać ona parta. To będzie zupełnie inna niż dotychczas historia. Przez kolejne sześć dni będę dodawała po kawałku, aby po woli wzbudzać waszą ciekawość i ciutkę ułatwić sobie pracę. Chciałabym bardzo mocno podziękować Odre Hakasai i MistrzuCzkawce. Gdyby nie Wy raczej nie napisałabym już zupełnie nic. Dziękuję, że pomogliście mi przejść przez ten naprawdę ogromnie trudny dla mnie okres, gdy chciałam ze sobą skończyć. W takim oto przypadku całe opowiadanie dedykuję właśnie Wam. Nie przedłużając już naprawdę długich słów wstępu zapraszam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie do czytania i szczerego komentowania. Część pierwsza... Jak co dzień razem z chłopakami staliśmy pod ścianą i śmialiśmy się na cały korytarz. Jak Mieczyk coś powie … można paść i nie będzie, co zbierać. Co chwila ktoś przechodził obok nas. W końcu to centrum szkoły. Tu zawsze najwięcej się dzieje. Nigdy nie jest nudno. Akurat w tej chwili Śledź opowiada żart, ale nie mogę się skupić. Nie dam rady. Tak jest już od kilku dni. Nic nie może zająć mojego czasu. Nic… Gdy zamknę oczy od razu na myśl przychodzi mi pewna blondynka. Uczy się w naszej klasie. Zwykle z nią nie gadam, bo jak to chłopaki określili „Chłopie, nie ta liga.” No właśnie. Od zawsze tak jest. Pewnie kojarzycie grupkę „popularsów”? No raczej. Należę do niej. Dobra … chwila dla przetrawienia … zawsze tak ludzie reagują. Sam nie wiem czemu... Znacie zasadę „Kto pierwszy ten lepszy?”. U mnie to codzienność. Od małego się do tego stosuję. Pewnie pomyślicie, że to głupie, ale poczekajcie na najlepsze. Od małego razem z kumplami robiliśmy zakłady o … jak zapewne się domyślacie … o dziewczyny. Brawo dla wszystkich, którzy tak myśleli. Wiem, jakże ambitne zajęcie. No cóż poradzić. Od zawsze w głowie miałem jedynie laski. Chociaż najlepsze zaczęło się w rok temu, czyli w drugiej licealnej. Razem ze Sączysmarkiem znaleźliśmy sposób na nudę. Nasza kreatywność przewyższa wszystko. Jak ja przedłużam …skup się chłopie. Nie ma to jak gadać ze sobą… Wracając. Postanowiliśmy „zaliczać laski”. Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. Same mi się do łóżka pchają, więc jakby ich tu nie wykorzystać. Nie da się. No bo kto, by taką okazję przepuścił? Tylko głupi. One naiwne myślą, że my je kochamy. No uśmiałem się. Żeby nie było. Nie mam zamiaru przelecieć każdej ze szkoły. Może i większość, ale nie wszystkie. Są niektóre, które wcale mnie nie kręcą, albo same nie chcą. Do niedawna wystarczały mi jedynie te lalunie, aby być w pełni szczęśliwym. Do czasu… Ostatnio wszystko się zmieniło i nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego… - Czkawka! – po korytarzu rozszedł się krzyk, bardziej pisk dziewczyny, która po krótkiej chwili wisiała mi na szyi. - Stacy, błagam. Mówiłem, że w szkole nie. – zdjąłem z siebie ręce blondynki. - Oj Czkawuś, nie bądź taki. Dobrze wiem, że tego chcesz. – mruczała mi na ucho, a ja odchodziłem od zmysłów. - Nie. – odpowiedziałem stanowczo. - I tak sobie nie pójdę… - próbowała mnie przekabacić. Mnie? Mistrza przekrętu. Śmiech na Sali. – Stacy, - wpadłem jak pozbyć się irytującej dziewczyny – Rozmazałaś się. – dodałem, a zielonooka uciekła z krzykiem – Wreszcie spokój. – powiedziałem i założyłem ręce za głowę. - Czego ona znów chciała? - zapytał przyglądający się zaszłej sytuacji, Mieczyk. - Tego, co zawsze. – oznajmiłem krótko i udałem się na lekcje. Chemia … zło konieczne … jedyny przedmiot, na którym mogę się zupełnie poobijać, bo i tak wszystko umiem. Siedziałem w ostatniej ławce ze Smarkiem. Coś tam nawijał o jego ostatniej zdobyczy. Ja natomiast, ani śniłem o tym słuchać, więc skupiłem się na czymś przyjemniejszym, czyli szukaniu fajnego tyłka. Leciałem sobie wzrokiem po kolei, jak leci. Przy tablicy stały jakieś ładne nóżki. Szedłem wzrokiem coraz wyżej i natrafiłem na to spojrzenie. Takie głębokie, nic nienakazujące spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Speszyłem się. Co zrobiłem? Ja? I taka reakcja? To w ogóle możliwe? Zwróciłem twarz ku tablicy, ale nie dostrzegłem tego, na co liczyłem. Spanikowany rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu i znalazłem moją zgubę. Siedziała sama w następnym rzędzie, w trzeciej ławce. Do końca lekcji się na nią gapiłem. Liczyłem, że się odwróci, ale się przeliczyłem. Po dzwonku wyszedłem jako pierwszy mając nadzieje na zajęcie dobrego punktu obserwacyjnego. Nie ma tak łatwo. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co w niej takiego jest, że jej uległem. Nie puszczę tego płazem. Część druga... Spoglądałem na nią przez cały tydzień. Cały czas byłem w pobliżu. Nie miałem zamiaru przegapić, ani jednej sekundy z jej życia. No, ale nie wyszło. Gdy wychodziłem za nią ze szkoły i szedłem, śledząc ją zawsze znikała przy skrzyżowaniu. Nadal nie wiem jak ona to robi. Przecież nie jestem jakimś leszczem, żeby tracić z oczu tak spokojną dziewczynę. Co dnia próbowałem ją znaleźć w miejscu, w którym znikała. To wszystko na nic. Rozpływała się w powietrzu. Czułem się wtedy jak głupek. Ta dziewczyna zaczęła doprowadzać mnie do szaleństwa. Nie mogłem jeść, nie mogłem spać. Cały czas myślałem jedynie o jej. Próbowałem wpaść na pomysł jak ona to robi. Co robi, aby aż tak mnie zmylić. - Czkawka! – krzyk uchronił mnie przed nieprzyjemnym spotkaniem z autem osobowym – Zatrzymajmy się. Zjechaliśmy na poboczę. Zszedłem z motoru i oparłem się o niego. Sączysmark zrobił to samo. Przez chwilę staliśmy w ciszy. Ostatnio polubiłem milczenie. - Stary, ogarnij się. Prawie zaliczyłeś zderzenie. Nie chcę stracić najlepszego kumpla. – powiedział. - No tak jakoś wyszło. Wiesz, że niespecjalnie. –odpowiedziałem spokojnie. - Specjalnie, niespecjalnie. Co ci do cholery jest? – uniósł brew- Od niedawna zachowujesz się tak jak nie ty. Coś ty zrobił? - Nic, Smark. Żyję tak jak wcześniej. Tylko mam parę spraw do załatwienia. – dodałem po chwili. - Normalnie to i bym ci uwierzył, ale coś mi nie gra. No dawaj. Jeśli chodzi o pozbycie się natrętnej laski to ja wszędzie i zawsze. – uśmiechnął się. - Serio, wszystko jest ok. – oznajmiłem, ale najwidoczniej nie przekonałem przyjaciela. - Bo uwierzę. – zaśmiał się – Dobra jak nie chcesz gadać to nie, ale zacznij na siebie uważać, bo ja cię całować nie będę. – wybuchł śmiechem, a ja odchrząknąłem, aby mieć spokój. No kurczę. Jak ona to robi? Jest jakoś czarodziejką, czy co? Ona tak bardzo mnie do siebie przyciąga… Marzę, aby ją poznać. Chcę poznać jej tajemnicę. Jestem pewien, że jakąś ma. W końcu nikt, kto niczego nie ukrywa nie byłby taki spokojny, ułożony, cichy, wzbudzający ciekawość. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Już sam nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć. Co mam myśleć o sobie. Co ze mną jest. Teksty mamusi, że się zakochałem wcale mi nie pomagają. Z resztą nie byłbym zdolny do tego. To nie w moim stylu. Jedna dziewczyna do końca życia? Nie brzmi to zachęcająco. Jeśli to nie miłość to co? Dlaczego wciąż myślę jedynie o jej? Mam rozwiązanie. Jestem chory. Najzwyczajniej w świecie mam gorączkę i majaczę. Nareszcie się dowiedziałem. Z tą myślą poszedłem spać, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak bardzo się mylę… Byłem świadkiem nieprzyjemnej rozmowy. Astrid kłóciła się z, jak dobrze pamiętam, Heatherą. Nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy, ale musiałem podsłuchać. Muszę dowiedzieć się o niej jak najwięcej, a nadal jestem w kropce. „Zrozum mnie nareszcie i przestań zgrywać głupią. Myślałam, że byłyśmy przyjaciółkami. Różniłyśmy się ogromnie, ale mimo to jakoś ze sobą wytrzymywałyśmy tyle czasu. Tylko, że ja już dalej nie dam rady tego ciągnąć. Ty nigdy nie chciałaś wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w moim życiu. To była jedynie gierka z twojej strony i może wygrałabyś ją, gdyby nie fakt, że domyśliłam przed czasem. Zapomnijmy o nas. Nasza przyjaźń nie istniała i nigdy nie będzie. Stało się tak jak chciałaś. Dam ci w końcu święty spokój tylko proszę cię, abyśmy zachowywały się tak jak gdybyśmy się nigdy nie znały.” Nagrałem sobie tą wypowiedź na dyktafon i słucham jej w koło. Myślałem, że dowiem się wreszcie o blondynce czegoś ważnego, a tylko doszło mi pytań bez odpowiedzi. Chyba oszaleję. Co w życiu tej całej Astrid jest tak wyjątkowego, że ukrywa to przed całym światem? Zauważyłem, że stopniowo zaczyna odwracać się od wszystkich po kolei. To nie jest normalne. Dowiem się, dlaczego niebieskooka tak postępuję. Od jutra zamieniam się w detektywa i nie pozostanie żaden, chociażby ślad niepewności i tajemnicy. Nie bój się Astrid. Dowiem się wszystkiego, co potrzebne i ci pomogę… Cześć trzecia... Nadal nie mogę pojąć jakimi dobrymi aktorami są niektórzy ludzie. Jak można ukrywać się przed całym światem? Przed wszystkimi i wszystkim? Nie mogę zrozumieć jak tak można. Od zawsze reagowałem inaczej. Gdy byłem zły to byłem zły, gdy wesoły to wesoły, smutny to smutny. Nie ukrywałem przed światem swoich uczuć, bo po co? Dlaczego masz to w sobie kryć? Lepiej wyrzucić z siebie niepotrzebne emocje i mieć to z głowy. Właśnie z tego powodu Astrid mnie zadziwia. Jest jedną, ogromną tajemnicą. Zagadką, którą bezsilnie próbuję rozwiązać. Minęło już pół roku od tego feralnego dnia, gdy tak mnie zaciekawiła. Próbowałem z nią porozmawiać. Nie raz, nie dwa, nie trzy… Niestety zawsze wychodziła klapa. Pytam się czemu? Świat się na mnie uwziął? Zakochałem się w niej i to jest pewne. Nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć, mimo iż bardzo bym tego chciał. Miłość jest … ciężko znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. Rani to jest niezaprzeczalne. Krzywdzi i miesza. Miesza i krzywdzi. Tylko czasem zdarzy się cud, który połączy dwójkę ludzi. - Astrid!!! – wydarłem się na cały głos, biegnąc za nią cały przemoknięty – Nie zostawiaj mnie tak. - Dlaczego nie możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju? Nie prosiłam o łaskę i sztuczne zainteresowanie. – wypowiedziała te słowa łkając delikatnie. - Czy naprawdę tak ciężko ci zrozumieć, że jesteś dla mnie ważna? – zapytałem poważnie. - Czy ciężko?! Zabawiałeś się dziewczynami! Nie liczyłeś się z ich uczuciami! A teraz masz pretensje, że ci nie wierzę? Walnij się od czasu do czasu w łeb to może ci klepka naskoczy! – zostawiła mnie samego na środku ulicy. Znowu… dlaczego za każdym razem to musi być to skrzyżowanie. Do diabła!!! Już sam nie wiem, co myśleć. Na całe szczęście są wakacje i nie muszę chodzić do szkoły. Przesiaduję w domu całymi dniami. Nic nie robię. Wyglądam jak potwór. Nie mam ochoty na nic. Smark ciągle stara się wyciągnąć mnie stąd, ale ja zostaję przy swoim. Koniec i kropka. To mój świat. 'Zapraszam na moje blogi: ' Zaginiony wiking Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania